


Song of a Waiting Love

by sweetknife55



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aqours and Switch are finally added, F/M, Fluff and Angst, If you don't like these tags then feel free to leave, Lots of these will have angst, One shot series yaaay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetknife55/pseuds/sweetknife55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love is still a distant and mysterious passion for me." A crossover one-shot series with the characters from Love Live! School Idol Project and Ensemble Stars. Like the tag said, Aqours will be added when the anime finishes and will add the new unit in Enstars when they are released.</p><p>*Requests are open*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hane wa Shitte Shimatta no, Nazuna?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing the chapters for Loveless World so that I can update them daily without having to post it and then writing it later because I forget things very easily... So I'm taking a break and I'm doing oneshots~ I hope you like them~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling depressed about losing her school idol group, Nico decided to clear her head by talking a scroll around the park after school. Upon arriving at the park, she found a boy who looks like he's the same age as him. When Nico approached the boy, she felt something different about him? What could it be?

**_~Hane wa Shitte Shimatta no, Nazuna?~_ **

**_~NitoNico one shot~_ **

* * *

Standing in front of Otonokizaka Academy’s μ's member, Yazawa Nico was leaning against the brick wall, listening to _JoyfulxBox*_. She looked at the other students who were walking past her and the black haired third year sighed to herself.

 

“I wonder when he’s going to show up…” Nico asked herself then looked up at the white clouds. She smiled then looked at her phone. The lock screen showed a picture of what looks like Nico as a first year student and another student as a second year. “It feels like yesterday when we met…”

 

The wind blew through Nico’s hair and the sun shined in her eyes.

* * *

There was two first year students standing in front of first year Nico. They had white envelopes in their hands and they handed the said item to Nico. After that, they slowly walked away from her. Nico was staring at the two envelopes. They said “Resignation” on them. The black haired looked down and started walking back to the _Idol Research Club_ room.

 

After school, Nico was leaving school and looked up at the sky. She sighed then started walking somewhere that was nowhere close to home. 3 minutes have passed and Nico saw a blonde haired boy, sitting alone on the bench in an empty park.

 

“Hmm?” Nico tilted her head then walked towards the boy. She saw that his uniform was different than the ones she normally saw when she was walking home from school. The one thing that caught her attention was the red tie. Her eyes widen and she thought that he could be a second year. The boy looked at her and Nico stepped back. “S-Sorry for staring...um...senpai…?”

 

“...?” The boy tilted his head and looked at Nico’s ribbon. _His_ eyes widen and he assumed that Nico could be older than him. He looked away. “...”

 

Nico sat next to the boy and looked at him. “Sooo um… What’s your name?” She tried to make conversation to the blonde boy. He didn’t reply which caused Nico to sigh a little. “Can you...talk?”

 

“...” The boy nodded, but he didn’t say anything as usual.

 

For the next few hours, Nico tried to get the boy to talk to her, but the results came back negative. Nico got frustrated with the boy’s attitude and she slowly got up. However, much to her surprise, the boy had his hand on Nico’s blazer.

 

He looked up at her and Nico looked down and saw that the boy was crying a little. “...n’t leave…” He muttered quietly.

 

“...?!” Nico’s eyes widened then she slowly sat back down. She looked at the boy and hugged him, comforting and letting him cry his eyes out. “It’s ok… I won’t leave…”

* * *

Another hour has passed; the boy had stopped crying and the sun was close to setting. Nico looked at the orange sky then looked at the blonde.

 

“Well, we should probably get going.” She told him. “By the way, what’s your name?”

 

“...” The boy didn’t answer, but his eyes were on Nico. “...to… ...na…” He muttered out quietly.

 

“What was that?” Nico asked, obviously couldn’t hear him quite well. “Sorry, I couldn’t hear you.”

 

“It’s Nito...Nazuna…” The boy introduced himself, a little more louder than last time. He looked at Nico’s ribbon and pointed at it. “Are you...a second year?”

 

Nico looked down at her ribbon and she shook her head. “Oh no. I’m not a second year. I’m still a first year at Otonokizaka Academy.” She pointed at Nazuna’s red tie and asked, “So are you a second year or a first year like myself?”

 

“First year…” Nazuna replied, smiling a little at Nico.

 

“At least we have something in common.”

 

“...?”

 

Nico looked at Nazuna and she smiled at him. “The two of us are first year students. So that means we’re about the same age then.”

 

“I guess you can call it that.” Nazuna nodded then stood up. Nico stood up as well and while the black haired girl was stretching, the blonde boy looked at Nico’s height and smiled. “You’re pretty short for a first year.”

 

“Same goes for you then.” Nico retorted back then looked at Nazuna. “Maybe...for now.”

 

The two laughed together and just as Nico pulled out her phone, Nazuna looked at her and asked, “Mind if I stay over at your house?”

 

“W-What?!” Nico’s eyes widen in shock. Her face turned red after the blonde had asked her something that was bold.

 

“My house…” Nazuna started saying then sighed. “Is in another city.”

 

“Then why did you come over to this one?” Nico asked as she was dialing in a number.

 

“I wanted to clear my head,” Nazuna replied then picked up his school bag. He pulled out a pair of glasses then looked at Nico. “I joined a unit at my school and I’m not sure whether or not I feel comfortable… Right now, I don’t want to go back for tomorrow’s practice…”

 

Nico listened to Nazuna’s story and when she heard someone on the other end, Nico said, “Kokoro, I’m bringing a guest over for the night. Do you mind if you can set up the spare room?”

 

“Thanks,” Nito thanked Nico and after she hung up, he asked, “What’s your name?”

 

“Yazawa Nico.”

 

“Nico-chi, nice to meet you.” Nito patted the black haired girl’s hair and she smiled.

 

“Likewise.”

 

After introductions were over with, the two were talking, getting to know each other, overall telling each other what they like and don’t like. Days have passed since that day and somewhere along the way, Nito and Nico started going out.

* * *

 

A year later, second year Nico was leaving Otonokizaka Academy. She had a big smile on her face. Nito had asked her if she wanted to see him practice for his unit’s upcoming performance. Nico had obviously said yes and was walking to Yumenosaki Academy.

 

About a half hour later, Nico arrived at Yumenosaki Academy. She went through a long security process before she went inside the school.

 

“Let’s see…” Nico looked around with her phone in her hand. She was looking for the _Handicraft Club_ room. “I think it’s here- Hmm?” Nico said then heard voices in the other room. She pressed her ear against the door and listened to the conversation. All she heard was muffling, but the one thing she can figure out is that these men in Nazuna’s unit were treating him as a slave than a person. This enraged Nico and she moved away from the door.

 

She was pacing back and forth, thinking of a way to defend her boyfriend. She felt like it’s the right thing to do. After a minute pondering about it, Nico opened the door and the three men looked at her in shock.

 

“Nazu, sorry I’m late.” Nico apologized to Nazuna then walked over to him. Her eyes looked over at the two other members, Itsuki Shu and Kagehira Mika. “Okay tell me what you’re doing to Nazu!”

 

“Who are you? And how do you know Nazuna-nii?!” Mika asked Nico and she didn’t say anything. “Answer me-”

 

“That’s enough Kagehira.” Shu told his fellow member then looked at Nico. “So how do you know Nazuna?”

 

“She’s my...girlfriend.” Nazuna replied to Shu’s question for Nico.

 

Much to their surprise, Shu and Mika looked at each other then at Nico. She was glaring at them then walked towards the door.

 

“Sorry Nazu, but I can’t being here…”

 

“Nico-chi, why are you leaving?”

 

Nico stopped walking then turned to Shu and Mika. “I don’t like how you two are treating Nazu! You guys treat him like a puppet than an actual human! What kind of group does that?!”

 

“What gives you the rights to talk to us like that, you first year?!” Shu retorted back at Nico and she stuck her tongue out.

 

“I’m the same age as you!” Nico argued back at Shu then sighed. “Ah forget it!”

 

Nico walked towards the door and opened it. She stood in the doorway then turned around and looked Nazuna. Then she walked away.

 

Nazuna extended his hand out, trying to reach out to Nico, but he stopped and looked down. Out alone in the fields, Nico was standing there, crying a little then ran towards the school gate.

* * *

 

The next day, it was the day of the unit, Valkyrie’s performance. Nico was in the crowd of people. She was only here to cheer Nazuna on; and to see what Valkyrie is like.

 

 _Nazu… Please do your best…_ Nico prayed as she watched the performance. Overtime, her eyes widen in awe. Valkyrie’s performance was...beautiful, even though some of their movements looked scary. _I… I don’t know what to say…_ Nico thought to herself.

 

Shu felt something on his shoulders and he turned and looked at Mika. He looked in the direction Nico was at and Shu smirked.

 

“Nico!”

 

Nico flinched after name was called out. She noticed that their eyes were on her and she frowned. Either way, she stomped her way towards the stage and looked at the three boys.

 

“Nico-chi…” Nazuna muttered softly then looked away.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Sing.” Shu ordered the black haired girl and she raised an eyebrow.

 

“Hmph! Since you said so,” Nico crossed her arms then walked forward. She took a deep breath then looked at the audience. It’s been a very long time since she’s been on stage. It made her nervous but she slowly smiled.

 

Music started playing as Nico slowly closed her red eyes. The sound of the violin and piano soothed her and when it was time, she started singing.

* * *

 

 **_I see the ends of the sky_ ** ****__  
**_And also the distant world that nobody knows about_ ** ****__  
**_The small stars shine_ ** ****__  
**_Surely in the same night sky_ ** ****__  
****__  
**_So don’t forget_ ** ****__  
**_In just a short amount of time_ ** ****__  
**_Miracles are engraved by the heart_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Gently waiting for tomorrow_

 

A few seconds later, Nico started dancing and her clothes slowly and magically transformed into a cute angel-like outfit.  
  
**_Tender wishes (from kindness)_ ** ****__  
**_Wavering thoughts… That’s right…_ ** ****__  
**_It’s not only gently being by your side_ ** ****__  
**_Change is beginning. Do you understand?_ **  


She placed one hand on her chest and slowly raised the other. The expression on her face shows sympathy and happiness. Though underneath that face, Nico is showing concern and feels like she’ll cry any minute.

  
**_Fragments of a dream shake the wings_ ** ****__  
**_Once again becoming a lovely song_ ** ****__  
**_They want to shine within that light_ ** ****__  
**_Spread your wings and heat up this evening_ **  
  
**_Because I always want to rescue you_ ** ****__  
**_Because I want to support you, let’s give it my all_ ** ****__  
**_If I think "I am able to do anything"_ ** ****__  
**_I will become strong_ **  


With her hand still placed upon her chest, Nico looks down then she smiled a little, sweeping her feet then looked at the ceiling.

  
**_Gentle and yet (kind)_ ** ****__  
**_Delicate… That’s right…_ ** ****__  
**_Let’s go towards the important things sooner_ ** ****__  
**_Little by little when I get closer_ ** ****__  
****__  
**_Drops of a dream soak the wings_ ** ****__  
**_Just tightly embrace this moment_ ** ****__  
**_If this light doesn't go out_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Spread your wings and let’s protect this evening_

 

She extended her arms out, looking as if she was waiting for someone to hug her. Tears were slowly streaming down from her eyes as she smiled away her sorrow.  
  
**_That’s right, the power of hope will surely transmit through our overlapping hands_ ** ****__  
**_Now, within the quiet slumber_ ** ****__  
**_Tomorrow will be reborn, ah surely…_ **  


As Nico kneeled down, the secrecy magically changed to a beautiful heaven-like area filled with happiness and eight other angel-like girls. Two of them looked like Nico’s age, three looked a year younger, and the last three were looking at Nico with bows and arrows in their hands. All eight of them smiled at Nico, loving to what she has become. One after another, the angels shot their arrows upwards and the arrows burst, causing sparkles to fall gently down onto the audience.

  
**_Fragments of a dream shake the wings_ ** ****__  
**_Once again becoming a lovely song_ ** ****__  
**_They want to shine within that light_ ** ****__  
**_Spread your wings and heat up this evening_ ** ****__  
****__  
**_What rose from those pair of trembling wings?_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Spread your wings and let’s protect this evening_

* * *

 

Slowly, the magic of Nico’s song slowly disappeared as the song ended. Nico was standing at the center of the stage, clothed in her regular outfit and she looked at the crowd. They looked pleased with her performance and they all left the performance hall, leaving only Nico and the three members of Valkyrie.

 

Nico had her eyes staring at her shoes then she lifted her head and looked at Nazuna, Mika, and Shu. They all still looked surprised at Nico’s performance.

 

“You told me to sing and I did,” Nico said to Shu then smiled a little. “Strange… This feeling… It feels strange to have it back after what happened…”

 

“What happened?” Mika asked the girl and she looked down.

 

“As of next week, I’ll be a third year at Otonokizaka Academy,” Nico started telling her story then looked up. “During my first year, I formed a school idol group. But all of my members slowly left one by one… I was depressed by this… But I saw Nazu and...I felt something that I never did before…”

 

Mika and Shu looked at each other then stepped off the stage, leaving only Nico and Nazuna standing. Nico looked at Nazuna and she started crying.

 

Nazuna looked surprised then hugged Nico to calm her down. “Nico-chi, are you okay?”

 

“I’m sorry about yesterday,” Nico apologized then looked up at her boyfriend’s face. She started blushing and so did Nazuna. After a few seconds of staring at each other, Nico closed the gap by kissing Nazuna. The said boy was taken aback, but he returned the kiss. A few seconds later, Nazuna held Nico closer and the girl said, “I promise that I won’t leave you…”

* * *

 

Back to the present, the song that Nico was listening to was close to being over and the girl was just standing there, tears coming down her eyes as she remembered those days.

 

Now a third year himself, Nazuna ran up to Nico, out of breath and saw that his girlfriend was crying. It shocked him so he hugged the girl and asked, “Nico-chi, what’s wrong?”

 

“It’s nothing, Nazu.” Nico shook her head as she slowly wiped her tears away. “Just happy that you’re here.”

 

“You know I’m always here for you.” Nazuna smiled at Nico and she nodded.

 

“I know,” Nico smiled back at Nazuna. She saw that her friends, Nishikino Maki, Hoshizora Rin, Koizumi Hanayo, Minami Kotori, Kousaka Honoka, Sonoda Umi, Ayase Eli, and Tojo Nozomi were walking in their direction. “Nazu, let’s go have fun!”

 

Nico pulled on Nazuna’s hand and he smiled. The two spent the rest of the afternoon, smiling like lovesick lovebirds and holding hands. At the same park they first met, Nazuna and Nico were sitting at the same bench, sleeping on each other’s shoulders with their hands still together.


	2. Stick by My Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanayo has noticed a decrease in μ's practice and learns from Rin that everyone has been busy and that all practices are cancelled until further notice. Depressed by the sudden news, Hanayo decided to take a trip on Sunday and ended up at a city South from Tokyo and stumbles upon a boy and learns that he’s a school idol, like Hanayo?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I go any further, this was actually my first one-shot, so if it's awful, I apologize. I actually wrote this when I had little knowledge on Enstars since I was still new to the game and whatnot. Hehe, sorry if it's terrible. Anyways, in the crossover between Love Live and Enstars, Makoto and Hanayo being together is like my OTP. I feel like they'd be good together since their personalities go together. Ok stepping away from me gushing, enjoy!

_**~Stick by My Side~** _

_ **MakoPana One-shot** _

* * *

The warm summer breeze blew through Hanayo’s hair as she stood alone on Otonokizaka Academy’s rooftop, in her training clothes. Normally, the rest of μ's would be with her, but the brown haired girl was all alone. Hanayo wondered where her friends were at as she was stretching and dancing to  _ Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE _ . 

 

_ I think Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan is busy with student council work…  _ Hanayo thought as sweat was coming down her forehead.  _ Umi-chan’s probably working hard at the archery club, Maki-chan’s working on the new song, Kotori-chan and Nico-chan are probably making the costumes… _ Hanayo continued as she finished dancing.  _ But what about Honoka-chan and Rin-chan?  _

 

The brunette sighed then left the rooftop, walked into the School Idol Research Club room, changed into her summer uniform, and left the school grounds. 

 

“It’s still pretty warm outside,” Hanayo looked up at the sky. “Maybe I should-”

 

“Kayo-chin!” Hanayo heard a familiar voice from behind and saw Rin, her best friend. Rin looked at Hanayo and asked, “Did you practice again?” Hanayo nodded and Rin nervously giggled, causing her friend to look confused. “I guess no one told you, but all practice sessions have been cancelled until further notice.”

 

“How come?” 

 

“Everyone’s busy, including me.”

 

Hanayo looked down. She didn’t know that. Nobody informed her beforehand and now she’s hearing this? Guess things can’t be helped at times. 

 

“Ah. I see.” Hanayo muttered out with a small smile. “Rin-chan, let’s go home!”

 

“Okay!” Rin nodded and then she started running.

 

**_*10 minutes later*_ **

 

Hanayo opened the door to her home and yelled out, “I’m home!”

 

Her mother came from around the corner and said, “Welcome home Kayo-chan.” 

 

Hanayo smiled at her mother then walked upstairs. Her smile faded away as she entered her room. It was the perfect time for her to get the information that Rin told her previously processed. 

 

“No practices until further notice…” She mumbled to herself then looked out the window. “Maybe I should go take a little trip tomorrow.” 

 

Hanayo yawned loudly then slowly closed her eyes and curled herself into a ball, slowly falling asleep.

 

**_*The next morning*_ **

 

It was a bright Sunday morning and Hanayo was on the train that is heading South. She thought that maybe she can do a little shopping while she was out of town to clear her head a little. The brunette was drawing in a notebook that she brought with her. The drawing was mini versions of μ's in their  _ Natsuiro Egao 1,2,JUMP  _ outfits and Hanayo smiled, feeling the memories of joining μ's embrace her soul.

 

_ I feel like I changed a lot.  _ Hanayo thought as she put her pencil down. Her purple eyes gazed out the window. She saw that she was now in a city, close to the train station. “I wonder if shopping will help me come up with costume designs for Kotori.” She smiled as she gathered her belongings.

 

After the train stopped, Hanayo stepped off the train and headed out of the train station. She was now in an unfamiliar city. The brown haired girl looked around as she started walking.

 

_ I wonder where I should start first…  _ Hanayo thought to herself. She then saw a group of girls running off somewhere with smiles on their faces. She saw another one and she grabbed the girl’s arm. “Um, what’s going on?” Hanayo asked politely.

 

“Oh? I guess you’re aren’t familiar with the festival,” The girl replied which confused Hanayo even more. “You’re not from here huh?” Hanayo shook her head as an answer to the question. “Well there’s a school called Yumenosaki Academy, and they’re holding a festival.”

 

“Is there a reason?” Hanayo asked and the girl shrugged. 

 

“Who knows. I heard that there’s only one girl at the school and she’s the only girl in the producer course.” The girl said then started walking. She turned around and asked, “Want me to show you the school?”

 

“Y-Yes!” 

 

***** **_15 minutes later*_ **

 

“Well, this is the place.”

 

Hanayo looked up at the academy building. It was facing away from the ocean and it’s placed close to the school, but it was on a hill. 

“Amazing…” Hanayo said in awe. “Otonokizaka Academy isn’t like this…”

 

The girl heard the school’s name and she looked at Hanayo with wide eyes. “Wait, you know Otonokizaka Academy?!”

 

“Y-Yes!” Hanayo was taken back by the girl’s sudden question and she nodded. 

 

“I heard that a group named μ's attends school there,” The girl’s eyes started sparkling. “So far, I’ve seen every performance from the three member version of  _ START:DASH  _ to the full member version of  _ START:DASH _ !”

 

Hanayo smiled at the girl, knowing that she’s a fan of μ's. Since she’s a fan, the brunette didn’t want to tell her that she’s a member of said school idol group. All she said was, “I support μ's as well.”

 

The girl smiled widely and nodded. She then perked a little when she remembered something then ran off.

 

“Sorry! My friends are waiting for me!”

 

Hanayo waved the girl goodbye then walked inside the auditorium. What she was welcomed to was a 4 member group finish their performance and they were walking off stage. The audience was cheering as Hanayo was walking along the side. 

 

As Hanayo slowly made her way to the front of the stage, she heard music playing and a group singing a song. She looked up and saw a 4 guy group and her eyes widen.

 

**Hokuto:** **_Go way! Starting from here (_ ** **Trickstar:** **_starting the line)_ ** **_  
_ ** **Subaru:** **_With this light called possibility_ ** **_  
_ ** **All:** **_Go as you compose the future, Rebellion Stars!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **Hokuto:** **_Goodbye to the days flowing by_ ** **_  
_ ** **Mao:** **_Open your eyes_ ** **_  
_ ** **Makoto:** **_The borderline that needs to be overcome is inside of me_ ** **_  
  
_ **

**Mao:** **_There are no clever ways to escape this path_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It needs to be done_ **

**Trickstar:** ** _step by step_** ** _  
_** **Subaru:** ** _Let’s go to discover a sparkling scenery_** ** _  
_****_  
_****Hokuto:** **** _I spoke_

**Makoto:** **_as I bumped_ ** **_  
_ ** **Mao:** **_Yesterday’s plan_ **

**Subaru:** **_of the future_ ** **_  
_ ** **Trickstar:** **_Guiding us through like today’s starry night_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Go! Further than anyone else (so higher star)_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Right after we spread the hope (reach for the star)_ ** **_  
_ ** **Hokuto & Makoto: ** ****_You can shine because_

**Subaru & Mao:** **_you’re not alone,_ **

**Trickstar:** **_Trickstar_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Go way! Starting from here (starting the line)_ ** **_  
_ ** **_With this light called possibility_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Change the future, Rebellion Stars!_

 

After the song ended, Hanayo was standing in awe. Various thoughts crossed her mind as the audience cheered and slowly made their way out of the auditorium. 

 

_ S-So...amazing…  _ Hanayo thought to herself, staring out into space. 

 

Fortunately, one of the members of the group saw Hanayo staring at them with wide eyes and he looked at his friends. 

 

“Hokke, someone’s still here.” One of the members with bright orange hair looked at his friend with short black hair. 

 

“Does anyone know her?” The guy with black hair asked his fellow friends. Two members shook their heads while one stared at Hanayo with wide eyes. The black haired guy looked at the brunette then back at his friend. “Akehoshi, do you know her?”

 

“Koizumi… Hanayo…?” The oranged haired guy spoke Hanayo’s name then smiled. “Hana-chan!” 

 

Hanayo snapped back into reality after her name was called. She looked around and saw that no one was in sight and she started panicking. 

 

“Hana-chan!” The oranged haired guy hugged Hanayo from behind with a smile. “It’s nice to see you again!”

 

“W-Who’s hugging me?” Hanayo asked then turned around and her eyes widen a little. “Su...baru-kun?”

 

The oranged haired guy nodded then let go of Hanayo. He grabbed her hand and he started dragging Hanayo towards the stage.

 

“Hana-chan, you gotta meet the others!”

 

“S-Subaru-kun, d-don’t pull on my arm so roughly! S-Someone help me!”

 

A few seconds later, Hanayo and the man, Subaru were standing in front of Subaru’s friends. Hanayo kept her eyes down, afraid of talking to them since she was always the shy girl in μ's. The other three guys looked at each other with confused looks. 

 

“Hokke, Ukki, Sarii,” Subaru spoke up then looked at Hanayo. “This is Koizumi Hanayo-chan!”

 

“N-Nice to meet...you…” Hanayo bowed, but her eyes were still looking down at her feet. 

 

“Still shy huh?” 

 

“S-Subaru-kun, I’ve always been the shy one!” Hanayo looked at Subaru and lightly scolded him. 

 

“Akehoshi,” The guy in black hair spoke up then looked at Subaru. “How do you know Koizumi?”

 

“We used to go to the same elementary school,” Subaru replied. “And our family lived next door to Hana-chan’s family before we moved.”

 

“Is there any reason why she’s here?” The guy with violet hair asked Subaru. 

 

“U-Um,” Hanayo spoke up as she slowly looked up. Her purple eyes looked at all 4 boys then looked directly at the one with violet hair. “I heard that there was a festival, so I came and I saw your performance… I couldn’t help but to look so happy!” 

 

Subaru placed his hand on Hanayo’s shoulder and he smiled at her. She looked at him and he asked, “Still spending time with Rinny and with μ's?”

 

“What’s μ's?” The guy with black hair asked his friends.

 

“μ's is a new school idol group from Otonokizaka Academy.” The guy with blonde hair replied to his friend’s question. 

 

“Mind singing us a song?” The guy with violet hair asked Hanayo and she nodded.

 

Hanayo breathed in, and then she let it out by singing one of the songs that Maki made for her.

 

**Hanayo:** **_It seems us meeting each other changed me._ ** **_  
_ ** **_I found the me I want to be._ ** **_  
_ ** **_It was always, always, in my heart,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_slowly being nursed._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Everyone jumped over a jump rope…_ ** **_  
_ ** **_but I was too scared to join in…_ ** **_  
_ ** **_While I was hesitating like a child_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I kept waiting for you…_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You always supported me when I was about to give up._ ** **_  
_ ** **_I love those gentle hands and that cozy warmth of yours._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I’m filled with gratitude towards you._ ** **_  
_ ** **_My dream is closer to getting realized._ ** **_  
_ ** **_I’m filled with gratitude towards you… Thank you!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I’m so happy, so happy_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_that I’m crying… I’m sorry._

 

After Hanayo stopped singing, she looked at the guys and asked, “Is it...good?”

 

“Hana-chan, that was really good!” 

 

“It was cute.” The guy with violet hair smiled at Hanayo. “Good job Hanayo.”

 

“It was good!” The guy with blonde hair also complimented which made Hanayo smile with a slight blush coming onto her cheeks. 

 

“Before we forget,” The black haired guy said then looked at Hanayo. “My name is Hidaka Hokuto, the leader of the group, Trickstar.”

 

“I’m Isara Mao,” The violet haired guy introduced himself. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“And my name is Yuuki Makoto!” The blonde haired guy introduced himself with a smile. 

 

Hanayo smiled at all four boys then bowed. “It’s nice to meet you all.” At that moment, Hanayo’s phone started ringing and she answered it. “Hello?”

 

“Kayo-chin, where are you at?” Rin asked on the other end. 

 

“I’m with Subaru-kun and his friends.” 

 

“Subaru’s with you?!” Rin asked in a happy and cheery voice.

 

Hanayo smiled then handed her phone to Subaru. “Rin-chan wants to talk.”

 

Subaru smiled then took Hanayo’s phone and he started talking with Rin. 

 

“Koizumi,” Hokuto spoke up and Hanayo looked at him. “How exactly did you meet Akehoshi?”

 

“O-Oh. Um…” Hanayo said then thought about it for a moment. “I was...5 at the time. My mother told me that we have a new neighbor and told me to introduce myself. That’s how I met Subaru-kun.” She said then smiled a little. “The next day, he transferred into my class and the two of us hung out with my best friend, Rin-chan.” 

 

“Sounds memorable.” Mao smiled at Hanayo and she nodded. 

 

“Here you go.” Subaru handed Hanayo her phone back.

 

“Thanks.” Hanayo thanked her friend then pressed her phone against her ear. “Rin-chan, why did you call me?”

 

“Oh yeah. Nico-chan wanted you to come with us to Honoka-chan’s house and discuss next week’s training.”

 

“We’re gonna try and convince Umi to lighten up our training or else we might have to run a 10k like last time…” Nico grumbled on the other end.

 

Hanayo’s perked up then jumped off the stage. “Okay. I’ll come back soon.” She said then hung up. The brunette turned around and looked up. “S-Sorry… I have to go home.” 

 

“Do you mind if I spend time with you and Rinny next week?” Subaru asked Hanayo and she nodded. 

 

“I’ll let Rin-chan know when I get to Honoka-chan’s house.” 

 

“Okay! See you later!” Subaru waved goodbye to Hanayo. 

 

“Bye Hanayo.” Mao waved goodbye to Hanayo. 

 

“Come back anytime Koizumi.” Hokuto smiled at Hanayo and she nodded. 

 

Hanayo bowed then turned around and walked out of the auditorium. Makoto watched Hanayo walk out of the building and he felt his heart ache a little. 

 

Mao looked at Makoto and he asked, “Are you okay?”

 

“Could Yuuki possibly…”

 

“Be in love with Hana-chan?!” 

 

Makoto flinched and he blushed while he shook his head. “That’s impossible! Hanayo’s a girl and… I wouldn’t be able to last even a minute if I talked to her alone…” 

 

“Ukki, I can help you!” Subaru said with a wide smile.

 

“It better not be anything weird…” Hokuto sighed. 

 

**_*The next day*_ **

 

It was the start of summer break for μ's and they spent it by spending after school time by catching up on practice sessions. After about 10 minutes of stretching and exercising, the 9 girls took a 5 minute break. 

 

“Ahhhh~ I feel like eating bread now~” Honoka smiled as she wiped sweat off with her towel. 

 

“Honoka, bread makes you fat…” Umi sighed at her friend’s words. 

 

“We can always grab a bite to eat after we’re done.” Kotori suggested with a smile.

 

“Sounds great.” Eli nodded with a smile. She looked at Hanayo, who was staring off into space. “Hanayo?” 

 

“Kayo-chin.” Rin shook Hanayo’s body and she snapped back into reality. “Are you okay?”

 

“You’re staring off into space.” Maki pointed out then sighed. “It’s not like you to lose sight of reality.” 

 

Hanayo looked down and said, “Sorry…” 

 

“What’s wrong?” Eli asked Hanayo and she looked at the blonde Russian. 

 

“It’s...about yesterday…”

 

“You saw Subaru right?” Rin asked and Hanayo nodded.

 

“U-Um… He had three other people with him yesterday and um…” 

 

Maki sighed then said, “Hurry and get to the point.”

 

“I’m in love with one of his friends!” 

 

Everyone grew silent at the sudden confession that came out of Hanayo’s mouth. Honoka smiled then looked at Hanayo and placed her hands on her shoulder.

 

“I have an idea that’ll bring you together so you can confess!” 

 

“Geez Honoka…” Umi sighed.

 

“The cards have spoken.” Nozomi spoke up, causing her friends to look at her. Nozomi lifted up a tarot card that said “The Lovers” on it. “I see good fortune with love in Hanayo-chan’s future.”

 

“In that case,” Honoka said then pulled out Hanayo’s phone from her bag. “I’ll text this Subaru person and tell him-”

 

“H-Hold on Honoka-chan!” Hanayo stopped Honoka then looked down. “I’m not even sure if...he feels the same way… I can’t be hasty on my decisions…” 

 

Everyone fell into another long silence until Rin spoke up.

 

“I think Honoka-chan should tell Subaru.” She said, “Maybe if we tell him a plan that’ll get them together, maybe he’ll come and Kayo-chin can tell her feelings for him!”

 

“I like it.” Nozomi smiled and nodded. 

 

“But how will she do it…?” Nico asked, seeming disinterested by the idea. 

 

“A song!” Kotori suggested and everyone looked at Maki. 

 

Maki looked at the gazes of her friends and she frowned. “I guess I can do it… Just this once though!”

 

“Alrighty! Honoka and I will call Subaru,” Rin said then looked at Maki, “Maki-chan will write the song,” then she looked at Hanayo. “And Kayo-chin will write the lyrics.”

 

“Okay!” Everyone but Hanayo cheered. 

 

The said girl got up and left the rooftop. She clutched her chest as she walked back to the Idol Research Club room. 

 

_ Why must this happen…?  _ Hanayo asked herself as she opened the door to the clubroom.  _ Do I really...stand a chance…?  _ She sighed, picturing Makoto with another girl. Her heart dropped and she shook her head. “Hanayo, pull yourself together.” 

 

Hanayo lightly slapped both of her cheeks and she started writing the lyrics to the upcoming song. 

 

**_*20 minutes later*_ **

 

A half hour has almost passed by the time Hanayo finished with the lyrics. She sighed in relief then stretched her arms and legs. The brunette stood up and changed really quick before she left the clubroom to find her friends. 

 

She searched for a while, but saw no sign of anyone. 

 

“Did they go home already?” Hanayo asked herself as she walked towards the front of the school. When she arrived, she saw a familiar blonde guy standing by the front gate. Hanayo blushed when she saw that the guy was Makoto. “M-Makoto-kun?”

 

The guy walked towards Hanayo, not facing her. His face was flustered and he looked nervous. Slowly, Makoto grabbed Hanayo’s hand and gripped it tight.

 

“W-Want to...go on a...date?” He asked Hanayo and her eyes widen.

 

Despite that, Hanayo slowly nodded and the two started walking, leaving the school grounds. 

 

_ I hope that the training that Akehoshi made me go through yesterday works…  _

 

**_*Last Night*_ **

 

_ “So Ukki here is in love with Hana-chan…” Subaru crossed his arms and started thinking. _

 

_ “Is that a bad thing?” Mao asked the oranged haired boy and he shook his head. _

 

_ “It’s not that. I’m actually kind of worried on the outcome.” _

 

_ “Why’s that?” Makoto asked, looking completely nervous.  _

 

_ “Hana-chan’s super shy. It took her time to open up to me and when she did, she was still somewhat shy around me.” Subaru told his friends then looked up. “I remember that Hana-chan allowed Rinny to make decisions for her.” _

 

_ “Why?” Hokuto asked as he was fixing his tie.  _

 

_ “That I don’t know,” Subaru replied to the question then looked at Makoto. “Right now, I wanna help Ukki plan a good surprise date for tomorrow!” _

 

_ “You think that Hanayo will like it?” Mao asked Subaru and he nodded. “What are you planning on having Makoto do on the date?” _

 

_ “I don’t know!” Subaru smiled happily and his friends sighed. “Maybe Rinny and the rest of μ's can help us out.”  _

 

_ “Speaking of μ's,” Hokuto spoke up then looked at Subaru. “Other than Koizumi, who is in μ's?” _

 

_ Subaru pulled out his phone and show Hokuto, Mao, and Makoto a picture of μ's that Rin sent him.  _

 

_ “Hana-chan and Rinny are next to each other,” Subaru said, pointing at Hanayo and Rin. “Rinny told me that these two are Ayase Eli and Tojo Nozomi, the student council president and vice president,” He pointed at Eli and Nozomi, who were at the back of the photo. “This is the composer of μ's, Nishikino Maki,” He pointed at Maki, who was next to Nico. “That’s Yazawa Nico, the president of the Idol Research Club,” and lastly, he pointed at the three second years who were next to each other. “These three are the founders of the group. Minami Kotori is the costume designer, Sonoda Umi writes the lyrics and is also the physical trainer, and Kousaka Honoka is the leader of μ's.” _

 

_ “Kousaka looks like you,” Hokuto said then looked at Subaru. “Personality wise.” _

 

_ “Sonoda-san looks like you,” Mao looked at Hokuto with a smile. “Personality wise.” _

 

_ Hokuto blushed a little then cleared his throat. “Anyway,” He said then looked at Makoto. “Do you think you can handle a date with Koizumi?”  _

 

_ “I’m not so sure…”  _

 

_ “You can practice with us!” Subaru suggested with a smile.  _

 

_ “Are you sure that’s a good idea…?” Mao asked the oranged haired guy and he nodded. “And how are we going to do that?” _

 

_ Subaru just smiled then looked at Makoto. The blonde drew some sweat as Subaru dragged him away.  _

 

_ “W-Wait, Akehoshi-kun!” _

 

**_*Present*_ **

 

Now in the present, Makoto and Hanayo were walking together, hand in hand. Although there was an awkward silence between the two. Nearby, the rest of μ's of Trickstar were hiding behind a tree. 

 

“Do you really think this is a good idea…?” Umi looked down at Honoka and asked her a simple question. 

 

“I’m sure it is!” Honoka nodded with a wide smile. “Subaru-kun think it’s a good idea as well.”

 

“Hana-chan and Ukki are good friends of mine. I wanna see how this plays out!” 

 

“Good grief… Akehoshi-san is acting an awful lot like Honoka…” Umi sighed. 

 

“But it looks like they make a good team.” Kotori told Umi with a smile.

 

“I guess so…” 

 

“I hate to be in situations like this,” Mao spoke up then sighed. “But Makoto is terrible at talking to girls alone, so I’m a little worried…”

 

“I think Kayo-chin will be just fine!” Rin smiled, watching her friend intensely. 

 

Back with Makoto and Hanayo, things were still awkward and silent. The spies are still watching them, but Nico slowly got tired of spying of them and started becoming bored. 

 

“Can’t we just tell them to seal the deal already?” Nico asked while frowning. 

 

“Shouldn’t we just leave it to them?” Eli asked and Nico shook her head.

 

“I’m getting bored!”

 

“I got an idea!” Honoka spoke up then looked at Maki. “Maki-chan, do you remember that song you played when I first saw you?!”

 

“Eh? Well yeah but-”

 

“Kousaka, what are you planning?” Hokuto looked at Honoka and asked her, looking slightly worried. 

 

Honoka saw that Makoto and Hanayo arrived at an empty park and all the ginger can do is smile.

 

She stood up and ran towards the two and screamed out, “You guys!”

 

It obviously startled them because the next thing you know is that they turned around and stared at Honoka.

 

“H-Honoka-chan?! What are you doing here?!” Hanayo asked, completely taken aback by the μ's leader’s sudden scream. 

 

“Hanayo,” Honoka looked at the shy brunette and she flinched a little. “Just be yourself. I’m sure it’ll all turn out okay!”

 

“But…”

 

“Want us to help you out?” Honoka smiled then looked at the rest of her friends. 

 

**_I love you, hooray!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I’m glad we’re here,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I’m glad the both of us are here!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I love you, hooray!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_This just started, so treat me well tomorrow too!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_This isn’t our goal yet._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Come!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I love you, hooray!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Have the courage to not give up!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Let’s enjoy ourselves here right now!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I love you, hooray!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You can work harder now so wave good-bye to the past_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_and face forwards!_

 

The girls sang a cute song to push Hanayo to have courage and confess. The boys, on the other hand, were in awe by the performance by the 8 members of μ's. It was something that they haven’t seen since Hanayo sang to them yesterday.

 

“Kayo-chin, you can do it!” Rin encouraged her best friend. 

 

“You know that it was one of the things that helped you join μ's.” Maki reminded her friend. 

Both Rin and Maki walked towards Hanayo and pushed her back so that she can move forward. Hanayo blinked a little and when she turned around, she saw that both μ's and Trickstar left. 

 

“Eh?!” Hanayo’s eyes widen then she sighed. “They left…”

 

“I wonder why they were spying on us…” Makoto wondered and Hanayo shrugged. “I wonder if Akehoshi planned-”

 

“I love you…” Hanayo confessed as her cheeks grew red. She turned around, squeezed her eyes shut and said, “I-I love you!

 

Makoto’s cheeks quickly turned red, taken aback by Hanayo’s sudden confession. His heart was beating rapidly. At that moment, Hanayo turned around and breathed in. She let her breath out by singing a song.

 

**Hanayo:** **_“I’ll get on first, okay?” I smiled from inside the train_ ** **_  
_ ** **_while my lips tremble a bit_ ** **_  
_ ** **_and a painful feeling runs through me._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I want to at least convey my feelings for you._ ** **_  
_ ** **_If I could do just that_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I won’t need to write your name_ ** **_  
_ ** **_on the window with my breath._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I want to be a clear blue me._ ** **_  
_ ** **_But as long as we’re friends I won’t be able_ ** **_  
_ ** **_to hide my beating heart when I’m in front of you._ ** **_  
_ ** **_I don’t want anyone to notice._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Let me go back to being a clear hearted me!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You’re my friend, but I came to love you_ ** **_  
_ ** **_and I can’t hide it anymore… I can’t forget it!_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Keeping this a secret, I lean on the window…_

 

**_The day we first met will never disappear,_ **

**_why does it shine so brightly from my memories?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I love you!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I want to a clear blue me._ ** **_  
_ ** **_As long as we’re friends I won’t be able_ ** **_  
_ ** **_to hide my beating heart when I’m in front of you._ ** **_  
_ ** **_I don’t want anyone to notice._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Let me go back to being a clear hearted me!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You’re my friend, but I came to love you_ ** **_  
_ ** **_and I can’t hide it anymore… I can’t forget it!_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Keeping this a secret, I lean on the window…_

 

After the song, Hanayo looked down and said, “I’m sorry…” She looked up and started walking. “I-I’m gonna go find-”

 

“Hanayo!” Makoto called out Hanayo’s name as he grabbed her hand. He pulled her close to him and tightly embraced her. “Don’t go. I love you too.”

 

“E-Eh?” 

 

Hanayo blinked a couple of times and before she can say anything, she felt something warm come crashing onto her lips. Her eyes widen, but she slowly closed them, slowly enjoying the sweet feeling. 

 

A few seconds later, the two pulled away and then hugged each other. 

 

“Thank you, Makoto-kun.” Hanayo thanked the blonde with a small smile. “I hope that this isn’t...awkward…”

 

“I-It isn’t,” Makoto told the brunette, slowly smiling like Hanayo. “I’m terrible at talking to girls alone. But hopefully that’ll change soon.”

 

“I can help you.” Hanayo said and Makoto nodded. 

 

“Thanks, Hanayo.” 

 

The two exchanged smiles then they held hands as they walked out of the park and to wherever their friends were at. 


	3. The Beginning of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being invited to see the tennis club practice by Nico and Hanayo, Eli realized that she hasn't fell in love with anyone. Remembering the first love experience that Nico and Hanayo had, Eli took it into consideration and her eyes laid eyes on Sena Izumi. From then on, Eli has a little battle on what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a special one shot chapter~ My friend's birthday was a couple of days ago and she's a shipper of IzuEli since Izumi and Eli are her favorite characters. So I decided to not only draw Eli in a girl version of Izumi's knights uniform, but to also write an IzuEli one shot. Aren't I a good friend~? Though I felt like this chapter was poorly written, I wanted to make my friend happy, so I did the best I could while writing this chapter. I hope you guys like it! And again, happy birthday to you, Jhian~!

**_~The Beginning of Love~_ **

**_IzuEli One-shot_ **

* * *

 

Standing outside on a porch in front of a house, a woman with long flowing blonde hair stared at the white fluffy clouds that were floating in the clear blue sky. The woman smiled, clutching a book that was in her hand. She opened the book and the page that she opened to showed a picture of her when she was younger next to a tall boy with grey hair. 

 

“Izumi,” The woman muttered to herself while blushing. “How long has it been since that day…?” She asked herself then set the book down. “I remember that day very well…”

* * *

 

At Otonokizaka Academy, Ayase Eli was with her fellow third year, Yazawa Nico and underclassmen, Koizumi Hanayo. It was lunchtime and the three were in the  _ Idol Research Club  _ room. The blonde Russian blinked as the two stared at her. 

 

“U-Um…” She spoke up, drawing some sweat. The girl knew that the two had boyfriends from another school, so Eli thought that Nico and Hanayo dragged her to the clubroom was to talk about that? “Nico, Hanayo,” Eli looked at the two then asked, “Why am I here?” 

 

“Eli-chan,” Hanayo was the first to speak up and she smiled. “Can you come with us to Yumenosaki Academy after school?” 

 

“Eh? Are you sure that’s a good idea?” 

  
“Of course it is!” Nico nodded with a smile. “Nazu told me that he’s the captain of the tennis club and wants me to watch him practice.” 

 

“M-Mako-kun told me the exact same thing…” Hanayo informed her blonde friend, giggling in embarrassment. “I-It’s actually kind of embarrassing…” 

 

Eli blinked a couple of times, staring at the two. “If you two are invited, then why am I going?”

 

“It was Nico-chan’s idea.” 

 

“I figured you’d be the best option.” Nico stood up, slamming her hands on the table. “Listen, the two of us would be nervous having to watch our boyfriends play tennis.” 

 

“I-I get where you’re going…” Eli giggled meekly then smiled. “Alright, I’ll go with you.” She said then tilted her head in confusion. “Did you tell Honoka and the others?” 

 

“We haven’t yet.” Hanayo told her senior friend. “We plan on telling her when we leave school.” 

 

“Alright,” Eli said then stood up. “Well I’ll be seeing you two after school.” She smiled then walked out of the club room.  _ I wonder how it feels to be in love with someone…  _ The blonde Russian asked herself.  _ I shouldn’t be asking myself these kinds of questions right now… _

* * *

 

A few hours have passed and the girls were out of school. Nico and Hanayo informed Honoka and the rest of their friends that they were going to be out. The entire time they were walking, Eli didn’t know what to say; Hanayo and Nico were talking about their boyfriends and what they did on Sundays. The blonde looked at the sky and lowered her eyes.  _ Love…  _ Eli thought to herself then sighed. “What...is it like to fall in love?” 

 

“What’s it like?” Nico tilted her head in confusion. “Well, I felt this fluffy feeling in my chest when I first met Nazu.” 

 

“Mine was a bit scary…” Hanayo shyly said with a faint blush. “I-I...wasn’t so sure if Mako-chan liked me or not… I was worried on the outcome…” 

 

“H-Harasho…” The blonde said in awe. “It’s different for each person?” Eli blinked a couple of times, tilting her head to the side. 

 

“Eli-chan, have you not fallen in love before?” Hanayo asked. 

 

Eli giggled meekly and nodded slowly. “W-Well, when I was younger, I didn’t understand the concept of love,” She started saying then averted her eyes from her friends. “And when I was student council president, the only thing I focused on was saving the school…” The girl admitted with another meek giggle. 

 

“I’m surprised that you of all people don’t understand what love is.” Nico smiled with a devilish giggle. 

 

“I wasn’t preoccupied with that…” 

 

“Nico-chan, I don’t think you should tease Eli-chan…” Hanayo smiled while some sweat came down her forehead. 

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Nico puffed her cheeks then looked up at a building that looks like a school. “We’re already here.” 

 

Eli looked at the school and her eyes widen in awe. “Harasho…” 

 

“Come on, let’s go!” Nico ushered her friends to come along as she ran through the front gate. 

 

“W-Wait for us, Nico-chan!” Hanayo yelled out as she ran towards her black haired friend.

* * *

 

When the three girls arrived at the tennis court, they saw three male figures practicing. Nico and Hanayo smiled, looked at each other then ran towards the court. 

 

“Nazu, we’re here!” 

 

“W-We’re sorry we’re late, Mako-chan!” 

 

Hearing their nicknames, Nito Nazuna and Yuuki Makoto turned their heads to where they heard their names and smiled when they saw Nico and Hanayo running towards them. 

 

“Nico-chi, I’m glad you made it!” Nazuna smiled as Nico ran up to him. 

 

“Y-Yeah…” The small girl huffed heavily then looked up at the small male. “S-Sorry we’re late…” 

 

“It’s fine.” 

 

“M-Mako-chan!” 

 

“Kayo!” 

 

As Eli walked into the court, she saw that Makoto and Hanayo were staring in each other’s eyes, slowly closing the gap between them. However they were stopped when a male with grey hair stepped in between them with a frown. 

 

“What am I seeing here…?” He asked Hanayo, glaring at her. 

 

“E-Eh?” 

 

“Izumi-san, don’t scare Kayo…” Makoto informed the male while sighing. “I personally invited her to watch us practice.” 

 

“Why did you invite  _ this  _ girl?” The male asked, eyes still glaring at Hanayo. 

 

“That’s because Kayo’s my...g-girlfriend…” Makoto told the grey haired male as his face turned red. 

 

Eli watched the conversation, seeing Hanayo’s face turn red when Makoto said that she’s his girlfriend. Her eyes turned to the grey haired male. Her heart started pounding and her face turned red.  _ H-Huh? Is this what Nico said?  _ She asked herself, placing a hand on top of her chest.  _ This fluffy feeling feels nice…~  _ Eli giggled to herself. She continued walking the three talking to each other. Her eyes lowered when the guy kept looking at Makoto’s direction and felt her heart sink.  _ S-So this is what Hanayo said…  _ The blonde Russian looked down.  _ This feeling is scary…  _

 

“Hey, you over there,” The male called out to Eli, causing her to snap back into reality. Her eyes looked into his and he shook his head while sighing. “So we have another airhead…? So annoying…” 

 

“D-Don’t pick on Eli-chan!” Hanayo scolded the male then walked up to her friend. “E-Eli-chan’s a good friend of ours!” 

 

“Thanks, Hanayo,” Eli smiled at Hanayo as she patted the brunette’s head. Her blue eyes looked onto the male’s turquoise eyes and asked, “My I ask what your name is?” 

 

“Tch...” He groaned as he looked away. “Sena Izumi.” 

 

“Sena-kun,” Eli nodded then bowed, making Izumi jump a little. “My name is Ayase Eli. I’m a third year student at Otonokizaka Academy and I serve as the choreographer for μ's.” 

 

“Hah?  _ You’re  _ a member of μ's?” 

 

Eli nodded with a smile. “I may be a third year like Nico is, but I love being a school idol with μ's. I love spending my time with Hanayo, Nico, and everyone else; whether it’d be practicing our dance and singing skills or just spending time in general.” 

 

For a second, Izumi thought that his heart started pounding. However that feeling went away and he looked away. Eli did the same, except she turned to Nico, who was talking to Nazuna. She then turned to Makoto and Hanayo, the latter trying to teach his girlfriend how to play tennis. Eli smiled, but it seemed like it was a pained smile. She pulled out her phone and saw that it was almost 5 o’clock. 

 

“I’m going home…” Eli told the others, shoving her phone in her bag and walking away from the court. 

 

“E-Eli-chan, do you want us to go with you?” Hanayo asked her friend and she shook her head. 

 

“I’m fine,” She said, “I forgot that I needed to buy some stuff for dinner so I have to leave.” 

 

“Call us if you need help carrying bags home.” Nico told her.

* * *

 

As Eli exited the school grounds, she looked at the building again and sighed.  _ I shouldn’t be caught up in love…  _ She told herself as she started walking.  _ March is almost here after all…  _

 

“Aya!” 

 

Eli turned around after hearing a weird nickname and saw that Izumi was standing behind her. Her heart started pounding as he walked over to her. 

 

“Sena-kun? What’s wrong?” She asked him while blinking a couple of times. 

 

“You said that you’re a third year right?” He asked and she nodded. “Meet me by the train station.” 

 

“Where?” 

 

“Just meet me there.” Izumi said then walked back towards the school. 

 

Eli stood there and sighed. “Well… That was kind of rude…” She muttered to herself then started walking in the opposite direction.  _ But why am I falling for Sena-kun…?  _ Eli asked herself then sighed.  _ I guess I should just go to the train station on Sunday… _

* * *

 

When Sunday came around, Eli stood by the train station like she was told to. She wore a plain looking outfit since she figured that they’d just be talking about other stuff.  _ I wonder what’s keeping Sena-kun…  _ Eli thought to herself as she looked at her watch. 

 

“Ah? Eli-chan!” Eli heard her name and looked up when she saw Kousaka Honoka with Hoshizora Rin. The ginger smiled while tilting her head as she asked, “What are you doing here?” 

 

“Ah, Honoka,” Eli spoke up then blushed a little. “I-I’m waiting for someone to show up…” 

 

“Eli-chan has a date?!” Rin squealed in shock. 

 

“It’s nothing like that…” The blonde sighed as she looked away. “However, Sena-kun’s taking a long time…” 

 

“Why don’t you try calling him?” Honoka suggested with a grin. “Maybe he has a good explanation to why he’s late!” 

 

Eli would take that suggestion if she could, however she shook her head with a sigh. She realized that she had forgotten to ask Izumi for his number in case he was running late. Eli looked at her watch again and started walking. 

 

“I...I’m going home…” 

 

“O-Oh?” Honoka drew some sweat as she watched Eli walk away. 

 

“What’s wrong with Eli-chan?” Rin looked at her friend and she shrugged.

* * *

 

As Eli was walking further and further away from the train station, she could hear her phone ring. She dug through her pocket and saw that the number was unknown to her knowledge. 

 

“Hello?” The blonde answered the call, unsure who was calling. 

  
“Aya?” Eli’s eyes widen, recognizing that voice. “Meet me by the cafe near the station.” 

 

Before Eli could say anything, Izumi hung up, leaving Eli somewhat speechless.  _ How did he get my number?  _ was the question that went through Eli’s head. She sighed and headed to the cafe that was near the train station.

* * *

 

When Eli entered the cafe, she saw Izumi sitting at a table that was next to a window. Since he’s idol and a model, he had to hide his identity with a hat and glasses. Eli blushed lightly then walked over to Izumi. The boy on the other hand, turned his head away when he saw Eli, trying to hide a faint blush on his cheeks. 

 

Once Eli sat down, she asked, “Where were you? And how did you get my number?” Izumi pointed out the window and she saw Hanayo and Nico waving at them with Makoto and Nazuna next to them.”A-Ah… That’s how…” 

 

“I ran into them on my way here and that stupid devil Nico dragged me inside for a little talk.” Izumi grumbled under his breath. Though he smiled just a little. “At least it gave me time to look at Yuu-kun~” 

 

_ Yuu-kun…  _ Eli felt her heart sink again as she stared at her fists that’s on top of her lap.  _ He’s talking about Makoto-kun again…  _ She sighed, feeling tears come into her eyes. “A-Ah, I-I see…” 

 

“Though I  _ did  _ want to talk to you, Aya,” Izumi spoke up again, looking at Eli. “Yuu-kun’s girlfriend, whatever her name was gave me your number and told me to call you.” 

 

“You mean Hanayo?” Eli asked, smiling a little in relief.  _ I shouldn’t be jealous… I shouldn’t be sad…  _ She told herself.  _ Makoto-kun wouldn’t turn his back on Hanayo and cheat on her like that…  _ Eli giggled to herself then looked at Izumi. “I guess that’d make sense. Hanayo may not look it, but she’s a caring girl who wants to help her friends in any way possible.” 

 

“I hate how she’s in the way of my Yuu-kun…” Izumi grumbled again, but he smiled a little. “But I guess I should talk those two girls.” 

 

“Eh?” Eli blinked a couple of times. 

 

“Aya, can I ask you a question?” 

 

“Sure. What is it?” 

 

Izumi’s eyes dropped and he stood up. Eli blinked in confusion as Izumi grabbed the blonde’s arm. Eli got up and they left the cafe.

* * *

 

After leaving the cafe, Izumi dragged Eli to a place where they can be alone. Even though Eli didn’t mind that Izumi wanted them to be alone, she sighed since she felt like a clueless girl that she’s seen in romance movies. 

 

Once the two were on top of a hill, surrounded by flowers, Izumi finally let go of Eli’s arm and looked at her. “Ayase Eli.” 

 

“Y-Yes?” 

 

“I love you.” Izumi confessed with a slight smile and a small blush on his cheeks.

 

Eli’s face turned red at the sudden confession. The wind blew through their hair and all Eli can do was tear up. She felt the tears come down her eyes and she couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

“I-It’s funny huh?” Eli asked with a smile. “I-I thought that you were in love with someone else… I was scared and worried that you were… But at the same time, I was hoping that the girl you were in love with would be me…” 

 

“Aya…” Izumi sighed as he walked over and untied Eli’s ponytail. Once her white scrunchie was off, Eli’s long blonde hair was let down, flowing gently in the wind. Izumi blushed but he leaned down and kissed Eli. Eli choked on her tears as she kissed Izumi back. After a few seconds, they pulled away and Izumi hugged Eli. “Sorry that I gave you the wrong impression…” 

 

“You don’t have to apologize…” Eli told him as she placed her hands on top of his chest. “I was thinking too hard on the thought of me falling in love…” 

 

“Everyone has those days,” Izumi said as he pulled Eli closer. “It’s just how we are…” 

 

“You’re right…” Eli nodded with a smile. She hugged Izumi as she whispered, “I love you…”

* * *

 

Several years later, the adult version of Eli was staring at the sky with the book in her hands. She smiled as the wind blew through her long blonde hair. At that moment, a small girl who looks like Eli walked up to her. 

 

“Mommy, Daddy wants to see you!” She smiled at her mother and Eli smiled back. 

 

“Alright Aki,” Eli nodded as she held out her hand. “Let’s go see Daddy together~” Eli’s daughter, Aki nodded as she held onto her mother’s hand. The two walked inside the house and when they entered, the two saw an adult version of Izumi walking down the stairs. He looked at Eli and he smiled. Eli smiled back and said, “We’re back, Izumi.” 


	4. Requests?

I opened this on fanfic, but school is literally draining away my ideas, so I decided to open requests. If you have one, let me know. However, I have a few requirements~

  1. Can be any character from Enstars, Love Live and/or Sunshine (including the Yazawa siblings, Chika's sisters, Yukiho, Alisa, the teachers, and Anzu)
  2. Yeah no yaoi or yuri requests. Has to be hetrosexual. Sorry to the yaoi and yuri fans.
  3. You can request a scenerio for the characters. Though you don't have to.
  4. If you want it to friendly or romantic, mention if it's one of them.



Annnnnnnd that's it~ I already have a couple of requests and I am currently working on one right now. But feel free to leave one~ I can't wait to write what you guys throw at me~ Bye bye~


	5. When I Was Your Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests came from Fanficion.net

**So I ended up combining two requests. Floppingpenguin wanted Subaru x Honoka and lychee-ran wanted Koga x Honoka. I got this idea when I was listening to Bruno Mars (gee I wonder why the title looks familiar), so I ended up combining the two requests. If this isn't what you exactly wanted, I'll take the time to actually go back and make separate one shots for these two (especially Subaru x Honoka since I ship them together). But if you're okay with this, I'LL TAKE IT XD Hope you like this one and I'll go and start writing the next one shot~**

**P.S. Sorry I kind of rushed the ending ^^"**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from Love Live and Ensemble Stars! I don't own anything except for the story concept! Moving on!

* * *

_**~When I Was Your Man~** _

_**Subaru x Honoka x Koga one shot** _

* * *

It was another morning for Koga. He woke up to his dog, Leon whining about something. The grey haired male groaned and looked to his left and his heart sank. He was now in his third year at Yumenosaki Academy, but he lost someone very important to him; his one and only girl, Honoka Kousaka.

* * *

_It was an average February day. Koga was walking towards school when he was stopped by a certain ginger girl. She looked at him and smiled as bright as the morning sun. "Good morning, Koga!" Honoka greeted him with a hug._

" _You're oddly cheerful this morning…" Koga sighed at his girlfriend's interactions._

" _Well of course! It's a special day after all!"_

" _I highly doubt it…"_

" _Why are you so grumpy this morning?" Honoka puffed her cheeks as the two started walking. "Then again, you're always this moody during this time of day."_

" _Hey!" Koga yelled at the ginger, causing her to smirk and giggle. Honoka can see the red tint on his cheeks and she couldn't help but giggle some more. "Stop laughing!"_

" _I can't help it!"_

" _Honoka… You dumbass!"_

_After that, Koga started chasing Honoka with a frown. Honoka shrieked a little as she was running (for her life) away from Koga._

* * *

When Koga entered his classroom, he saw Honoka talking to a certain orange haired male, Subaru Akehoshi. Koga could only roll his eyes at their interaction, but he was hurting on the inside. He can remember that day so very clearly…

* * *

_Chika and the rest of Aqours had just finished performing Mijuku DREAMERS for the third years. It was graduation day for the students who wore the green ties. Eli, Nozomi, and Nico were in the audience and Eli was wiping her eyes; Nozomi felt her heart sink as she smiled weakly while Nico was too busy trying to contain her tears._

_Honoka was sitting next to Koga when she saw her friend and her group perform that song. The grey haired male looked at Honoka and saw that her eyes were shimmering. He saw something come down from her eyes and looked away. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know what to do._

" _Honoka-chan," The two heard Subaru whisper to the ginger with a smile. "It'll be alright!" He told her, "You and the rest of Muse prepared a song for Eli-senpai, Nozomi-senpai, and Nico-senpai right?"_

" _Oh yeah! We did!" Honoka suddenly remembered as she saw Chika look at her with a nod. Honoka nodded back at her and she stood up from her seat and clapped with a smile. She walked towards the stage and stood beside the orange haired female. "Uh everyone," Honoka spoke into the microphone then smiled. "To the third years who are graduating. We have a special song for you."_

_**Honoka: Cheers for the love!** _

_**I'm glad to be here, our present exists right here** _

_**Cheers for the love!** _

_**It's only just begun, I'm counting on you again** _

_**tomorrow, we've yet to reach our goal** _

_The sounds of the piano filled the room. Riko was the one in charge of the piano because Maki requested for her to play the song and since she'll be on the stage already._

_**Aqours: Now!** _

_With their hand gestures, Kotori and Umi both stood up with smiles on their faces as they sang along._

_**KotoUmi: Cheers for loving you!** _

_**With the courage to never give up, let's enjoy the present** _

_With more hand gestures, Rin, Maki, and Hanayo stood up as they sang along with their friends._

_**MakiRinPana: Cheers for loving you!** _

_**We can do our best so wave goodbye to** _

_**yesterday and look forward** _

_Choking back on the tears that were starting to come into her eyes, Honoka and Chika both said, "Everyone, join us!"_

_**La la la…** _

_The whole room was singing along to the ending melody with Muse and Aqours. In the audience, Koga was trying to find the right words to express how he feels at this very moment. Then it suddenly hit him. He never once told Honoka that he loves her. And now that the girls were singing this song, he feels remorseful and was beginning to regret not telling her before._

_After the graduation was over, Anzu walked up to Koga and handed him a message (possibly from Honoka) to meet him on the rooftop. Koga took the note, but stuffed it into his pocket as he made his way to the rooftop. When he arrived, Koga saw an oddly serious looking Honoka by the rails._

" _What do you want?" Koga asked, somewhat bluntly._

" _I have something to tell you." Honoka answered as she walked up to him. The ginger stared at Koga then she looked down. "I'm done."_

" _Ehhh? Done with what?" Koga asked again in his usual loud voice._

" _Us."_

_That answer made Koga's eyes widen. He took a closer look at Honoka and saw that a couple of tears came down from her eyes. After that, the ginger walked past the grey haired boy and muttered something to him before she left the rooftop._

* * *

What Honoka had said that day still rang in his head. _Thank you for giving me my first love. I hope we can still remain friends… Goodbye._ That's what Honoka had said when they broke up. Even though they remained friends, hearing Honoka's name made Koga's heart ache. Seeing his ex-girlfriend with a member of Trickstar didn't help in the slightest.

However Koga managed to smile weakly and muttered, "Keep her close Akehoshi… Make her a better woman than I did…"


	6. My Crybaby Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2wink's request was something Yuta x Ruby related. Now, I personally loved this one-shot~ It's because I actually ship these two together. They'd just seem like this cute ship even though they kind of have the same personality. So I hope you guys like this and I hope you, 2wink like this one-shot!

**_~My Crybaby Girlfriend~_ **

**_YuuRuby One Shot_ **

* * *

 

Barely a month since Yuta asked out Ruby and their relationship was...going nowhere. To be honest, it was a big surprise to the red headed girl that the younger twin of all people asked a shy girl like her out. Not to mention that Ruby has a serious problem with men. However, Ruby had hidden feelings for Yuta and when the orange haired male asked out the red headed girl, she accepted without hesitation. 

 

A month can change a relationship drastically whether it’d be friendship, enemies, or lovers. To these two, it somewhat changed...moreso Yuta. He wasn’t the same person who was in Hinata’s shadow. He managed to grow out and be his own person rather than just a twin. He was more courageous, outgoing, and he dropped the prankster act that he did with Hinata. In short, Yuta wasn’t a crybaby anymore. 

 

However… 

 

Yuta took a look at Ruby and he saw that she was clinging on his sleeve. Since the start of their relationship, Ruby was the same person as she was before. Shy, not honest with herself, and most importantly… 

 

A crybaby.

* * *

 

It was their month anniversary and they spent it by walking around the shopping district without a specific plan. To them, it was just a normal outing. It wasn’t anything special. 

 

Ruby looked at Yuta and she lowered her eyes.  _ When will I change like Yuta-kun did…?  _ She questioned herself then sighed. 

 

“Is something wrong?” Yuta asked his girlfriend and she flinched. 

  
“N-No! N-Nothing!” 

 

“Are you sure? That was a long sigh.” 

 

“It’s...nothing…” Ruby shook her head then lowered her eyes, tightening her grip on Yuta’s sleeve. 

 

“It’s okay to talk about your problems with me,” The orange haired male told Ruby with a smile. “It’s better to talk it out instead of hiding it away.” 

 

“O...Okay…” Ruby nodded slowly.  _ As I thought… We’re following the typical stereotype relationship…  _ The redhead thought to herself.  _ The girl will always be the fragile one who follows the guy while the guy is always the strong one who leads the girl… It’s never flipped unless the girl speaks up…  _

 

The two walked to a park and they sat on a bench. Luckily for them, no one was around which was good. It would be bad if Ruby cried all of a sudden and people would suspect that Yuta was trying to hurt his girlfriend. 

 

“So,” Yuta spoke up to stop the awkward tension. “What’s on your mind, Ruby-chan?” 

 

“U-Um…” Ruby spoke up then looked down, gripping the helm of her skirt. “A-Are you...happy with our relationship…?” She asked the big question. Yuta’s eyes widen and the redhead looked at her boyfriend. “I kind of hate how it’s been going…” She admitted then looked away. “Then again, I’m scared of moving forward… I’m scared of making the calls on where we go… I’m scared of...of changing…” 

 

“What do you mean by changing?” 

 

“W-Well… Y-Yuta-kun was once in the shadows of Hinata-kun…” Ruby reminded Yuta, causing him to look down. “Yuta-kun would follow Hinata-kun as if he’s a dog following his master… And now look what happened. After we starting going out, Yuta-kun started becoming courageous and stopped doing the whole “twin” act with Hinata-kun…” 

 

“W-What are you trying to say…?” Yuta asked, preparing for the worst when Ruby looked at him. 

 

“I-I want to change! I want to grow out of this shy girl and into someone who is more outgoing…” She started saying as tears started coming down her eyes. “B...But...I-I don’t know how t-to change…” 

 

Yuta’s eyes widen then he hugged the girl, causing her eyes to widen at the sudden action. “Is that how you see in our relationship?” He whispered to calm her down. Ruby buried her face in Yuta’s chest and nodded. “How about you try something that is out of your character?” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“W-Well…” Yuta slowly pulled Ruby away, averting his eyes away from the girl. “T-There’s a certain holiday that’s coming up…” 

 

It took a couple of seconds for Ruby to understand what Yuta was talking about; but when she finally understood what he was talking about, her eyes widen and she can feel her cheeks heating up. Ruby squealed then hid her face in her sleeves. 

 

“I-I mean, you don’t  _ have  _ to do that-” 

 

“I-I have to go!” Ruby stood up then looked at Yuta. She revealed her blushing face then bowed. “I-I’m sorry!” 

 

And with that, the girl ran away. 

 

Yuta was stunned for a moment then he smiled. His cheeks turned red then sighed.  _ Ruby-chan’s a lot of work…  _ He admitted then smiled.  _ But she’s my crybaby girlfriend. And I love her no matter what. _

* * *

 

After that conversation, Ruby was avoiding the male as if he was trying to take advantage of her. Not only did it surprise Yuta, but it also surprised Hanamaru and HInata. The said male was smirking and teasing his younger brother, spouting various questions about why Ruby would run away from her boyfriend or what happened the other day that made her like this. Yuta had an idea, but he wasn’t 100% sure and he didn’t want to get his hopes up...yet.

* * *

 

A couple of days later, Ruby found Hinata in his classroom after school and she walked up to him with a curious expression. “Hinata-kun, where’s Yuta-kun at?” 

 

“He’s talking to Sagami-sensei.” Hinata answered then smirked. “Whatcha got there?” He pointed at the bag in Ruby’s hands and she quickly hid it behind her back. 

 

“N-Nothing!” 

 

“Aw come on! Tell me!” 

 

“I-It’s nothing!” 

 

“You’re no fun…” Hinata pouted then sighed. “But I  _ do  _ know it’s for Yuta-kun right?” 

 

Ruby squeaked at the sudden comment and her face turned to same shade of red as her hair. It made Hinata smirk mischievously then he started chuckling. “If it’s for Yuta-kun, then I shouldn’t bother.” 

 

“S-Sorry…” 

 

“You should probably find Yuta-kun before he throws a panic attack and tries to find you.” Hinata warned Ruby and she nodded. 

 

The red haired girl ran straight to the faculty office to see if Yuta was still in there. When she arrived, Ruby had found out that Yuta had returned to class. Ruby thanked the teachers, closed the door, then started running down the hallways again. She checked the clubroom to see if swung by, but You (who was in the clubroom putting on her costume) told her that Yuta didn’t come by. Ruby pouted then was about to leave when You reminded her to put her costume on. The redhead set the bag down then had You help her put on the costume. 

 

Once it was on, You was about to ask Ruby why she was in such a hurry, but Ruby had already ran out of the room before she ask her. Ruby had practically spent the last hour trying to look for Yuta. She had asked several of her classmates plus Dia and Kanan, but so far, no luck. 

 

After spending another half hour searching, Ruby eventually gave up and walked to the rooftop, exhausted from all of the running. When she arrived, her eyes widen when she saw Yuta about to leave.

 

“Y-Yuta-kun!” 

 

“Whoa Ruby-chan!” Yuta was shocked to see the girl standing in front of him when he was about to leave then frowned. “Where were you? I was trying to find you!” 

 

“S-Sorry…” Ruby looked down then tighten the grip in the bag. “I...was trying to look for you…” 

 

“What’s that in your hands?” Yuta pointed at the bag with a bewildered expression. 

 

“U-Um…” Ruby stuttered then handed the bag to Yuta. “H-Happy Valentine’s day!” 

 

Yuta’s eyes widen and he felt his cheeks turn red. He then smiled and took the bag. He looked inside and saw that there was bags of sour-looking food inside. “R-Ruby-chan…” 

 

“I remember that you like sour foods. So I had Onee-chan help me make sour looking sweets…” Ruby told then male as her cheeks turned red. 

 

“Was that why you’ve been avoiding me?” Ruby nodded which made Yuta smile. He pulled Ruby and placed a kiss on her forehead. The red haired girl’s face turned red as Yuta leaned down and whispered, “I love you.” 

 

“E-Eh?!”    
  


“I’ve been meaning to tell you,” Yuta spoke up then smiled. “You wanted to change right? But to tell you this, but you don’t have to change.” 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“I realized after I told you to do something out of your character. Yes, I may have changed; but I’m still the same person I was before.” He added then hugged Ruby. “I love you, Ruby. I will always love you, my crybaby girlfriend.” 

 

The words touched Ruby and she slowly started crying. She placed her hands on Yuta’s chest and gripped his shirt, crying into it. Yuta smiled as he pulled Ruby closer. Nearby, Hinata and Hanamaru were watching and they looked at each other with smiles. They slowly walked away so they can allow the two to be alone on their special Valentine’s day.

* * *

**P.S. This was supposed to come on Valentine's day (omg spoilers to what the scenario is) but I forgot to post this and plus I was also busy last week. Sorry... Still hope you guys like it!**

**P.P.S The costumes were Aqours' Valentine's day idolized outfits. Actually does anyone like the cards? I personally like the unidolized better but, that's just me.**


	7. The Shadows of Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update... School and my senior project kept me busy...more or less... And now I'm finally back with another one-shot~ I hope you enjoy!

**_~The Shadows of Summer~_ ** **_  
_ ** **_~SubaChika One Shot~_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Requested by: SweetHoneyBee_

* * *

Standing on top of a grassy hill, Subaru stared at the clear blue sky on a hot day in August. The wind blew through his orange hair and the male sighed. It’s been years since he last felt this gloomy. It wasn’t his fault for acting like this; it just came to him. When he thinks back on it, summer is truly a season where it cannot save you… 

 

He remembers too… How his father died… 

* * *

_ A young version of Subaru peered through the door and saw his father slaving away at his notebook. The boy knows that his dad is a well-known and famous idol. However he can’t shake the feeling that something’s off about his father. Day after day, he spent his time in his study, acting out lines by himself, writing lyrics, or doing vocal lessons. Of course, Subaru already knew that he has to keep his family and private life a secret since idols are forbidden to date and that alone must be getting to his dad.  _

 

_ Subaru looked down and saw Daikichi, whimpering. Subaru bended down and picked up the puppy and held him close. After taking one last look at his father, Subaru walked away and hid in his room.  _

 

_ A couple of days later, Subaru was coming home from school when he saw an ambulance in front of his house. His eyes widen and ran towards his mother, who was frozen and in shock. The boy, at the time, had no idea what just happened. That is until he remembered his father. Subaru ran into his house and searched the place, looking for his dad. He looked in every room and saw that...no one was inside… Subaru fell to his knees and slowly, the tears started coming down.  _

 

_ He had just lost his father… _

* * *

Remembering a scene like that always made Subaru’s heart ache. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling that’s for sure. Then he sat down on the grass and hugged his knees. 

 

_ Why am I remembering these memories…?  _ Subaru asked himself then looked up at the sky once again.  _ Is it because today’s the anniversary…?  _ He questioned again, picturing a certain orange haired female smile at him. “Chika-chan…” Subaru whispered the girl’s name as tears came down his eyes. “I miss you…” 

 

Subaru then buried his face into his knees and sobbed loudly. The girl, Chika Takami, was Subaru’s childhood and best friend. How they met shined in his memories…

* * *

_ It was sometime after Subaru’s father had passed away from overworking, the boy continued going to school as if nothing had happened. The smile he wore scared people, as if they knew what was underneath it. It left the orange haired male lonely. No one wanted to go near him.  _

 

_ That is until…  _

 

_ “Hiya! What’s your name?”  _

_   
_ _ Subaru turned around and saw two females, one with short orange hair and the other with short brown hair. They smiled at Subaru and his eyes widen.  _

 

_ “My name is Chika Takami! And this is You-chan!”  _

 

_ “Yousoro!”  _

 

_ The boy didn’t know what this feeling was. He felt like he was about to cry...in fact he did. The minute the two introduced each other to him, Subaru burst into tears. The girls were taken aback at the sudden emotion and did their best to calm him down.  _

 

_ Chika frowned then hugged Subaru and buried her face in his chest. “Don’t cry… We’re here to share the load…” She whispered, not knowing that she herself was starting to cry. “So please don’t cry…”  _

 

_ Ever since that day, the two have been extremely close. They did whatever they can to talk to each other; whether it’d be before school, after school, in between classes, on the phone, over Skype, anything they can think of. Their friendship was the most important thing to Subaru. Chika cheered him up and he did everything he can to thank her for it, even after he moved away. _

 

_ However...they chatted on Skype one afternoon while Chika was on break. They were both going to be first year high school students in the following month and they were talking about their future studies and whatnot.  _

 

_ “So what school are you going to?” Subaru asked Chika as he was playing with Daikichi.  _

 

_ “A nearby school called Uranohoshi Academy,” Chika replied with a smile. She turned around and saw her sister, Mito smirk at her and she pouted. “Mito-nee, leave me alone! I’m busy talking to Subaru-kun!”  _

 

_ “Hiya Mito!” Subaru chuckled and greeted Chika’s older sister.  _

 

_ “Hey Subaru-kun.” Mito greeted the boy back and she left Chika’s room.  _

 

_ “Man, Mito-nee can be so nosey.” Chika grumbled then looked at her computer screen. “By the way, what school are you going to?”  _

 

_ “Yumenosaki Academy.”  _

 

_ “Isn’t that where your dad went to?” Chika asked Subaru and he nodded. “Eh? So you’re still thinking about being an idol?”  _

 

_ “I wish you can come…”  _

 

_ “I don’t think it would suit me that much…”  _

 

_ “Chika-chan, you always complain about how normal you are though!” Subaru pouted at the female and she smiled while giggling.  _

 

_ “I know. But You-chan and I already decided to go to school together.” She told him.  _

 

_ Subaru smiled at Chika and nodded. “You two are awfully close.” He told her and she nodded.  _

 

_ “She said the same thing about us,” Chika agreed then tilted her head. “She told me that she wished that we were a thing.”  _

 

_ “Sadly idols are forbidden to date…” Subaru reminded his friend while lowering his eyes.  _

 

_ “I know-” Chika said then perked up when she heard voices from outside her room. “Yeah?”  _

 

_ “Can you get some errands for me?” Chika’s mother asked her daughter and she nodded.  _

 

_ “Okay!” Chika answered then looked back at Subaru. “Sorry! Looks like I’ll be going…”  _

 

_ Subaru smiled and said, “It’s no problem! I know how busy it gets during this time.”  _

 

_ “Hehe~ Welp, I’ll see you later this evening!”  _

 

_ “Yep! Same time as usual!”  _

 

_ After that, the two ended the call. It was late evening and Subaru looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost 7. He wondered what could’ve happened to his friend. They would’ve been talking at this point, yet he got no phone call or text message from Chika.  _

 

_ Before he can worry any further, Subaru got a phone call and he smiled as he answered the call. “Hello?”  _

 

_ “Subaru-kun?” The voice on the other side sounded like a girl in distress. Subaru noticed that the voice was You’s.  _

 

_ “Yes?”  _

 

_ “Are you at home?”  _

 

_ “Yeah. Why? What’s-”  _

 

_ “Chika-chan’s in the hospital!” You cut off Subaru and his eyes widen in shock, worry, and fear.  _

 

_ “W-What happened?!”  _

 

_ “She was doing errands for her mother and when she was on her way home, a huge truck didn’t see her and it ran her over!”  _

 

_ “Are you still in Uchira?”  _

 

_ “No. We’re on our way to a hospital in Numazu.”  _

 

_ “Okay! I’m on my way!” Subaru told the girl then ended the call.  _

 

_ He grabbed a jacket and quickly put his shoes on before exiting his house. He left a note to his mother, saying that he was going to see Chika in the hospital. Subaru looked deathly afraid and worried about his best friend. Chika was the one who made his life all happy and sparkly. If she wasn’t there to comfort and support him, Subaru knew that he was going to keep that happy-go-lucky smile and attitude and scaring away his classmates. In his mind, Chika was his most precious treasure. It made him want to protect the girl, do everything he can to be by her side, even when he’s not there. It was his job.  _

 

_ When he arrived at the hospital, he told the receptionist that he was here to visit Chika and she told her that she was in the west wing. Subaru thanked the female and hurried to Chika’s hospital room. When he arrived, he saw Chika’s family members and You.  _

 

_ “Subaru-kun!” You turned to Subaru and tears started coming down her eyes. “Chika-chan is… Chika-chan is…”  _

 

_ “She’s what?”  _

 

_ “In a coma…”  _

 

_ Subaru’s eyes widen and before he can say anything, You ran up to him and hugged him, just like Chika did when they first met. The girl, along with Chika’s family members were in the state of despair as they all cried their eyes out. Subaru stood there in shock. He didn’t know how to process this information. It was like the people that he cared about most was disappearing. First his dad… _

_   
_ _ And now,...  _

 

_ Chika…  _

 

_ Ever since that day, Subaru and You began visiting Chika everyday with hopes that one day she might wake up. A month had passed and the two began their high school lives as first years. But it didn’t change much. They were still worried about Chika. The days had went by and soon months. Subaru became part of a group called Trickstar, along with his classmates, Hokuto Hidaka, Makoto Yuuki, and Mao Isara. However, even with the three by his side, it didn’t compare to how Chika made his life turn upside down with her antics and cheerfulness. To him, it wasn’t the same.  _

 

_ However, he got a call from Chika’s mother and told him to go to the inn. Confused by this, Subaru had to leave practice early to see what Chika’s mother wanted. When he arrived at the Takami Inn, he saw Mito, Chika’s other sister Shima, Chika’s parents, and You gathered around the living room.  _

 

_ “What’s going on here?” Subaru asked as Chika’s mother walked over to him with a sad look in her eyes.  _

 

_ “Subaru-kun, I hate to inform you but…” Chika’s mother paused, hesitating whether or not to tell him the news. She breathed in and said, “Chika...passed away this afternoon…”  _

 

_ Subaru’s eyes widen in horror. Chika, his best friend...had passed away. To Subaru, it was turning out exactly like how his father had passed away: on a hot summer day. The male looked down and saw that no tears were coming down from his eyes. He was engulfed in despair...just like that day years ago…  _

* * *

_ I remember...even now…  _ Subaru thought to himself as he rubbed his tear-filled eyes. He stared at his hands then pulled out his phone, a picture of him and Chika in middle school appearing on the screen.  _ I wish you were still here…  _ He said to himself as he turned off his phone.  _ That way I can tell you how I feel… I’ve always loved you… However, I can’t tell you…  _ Tears started coming down from Subaru’s eyes yet again and he let it out. 

 

However, he stopped when he thought he felt someone hug him from behind. It felt like the warmth she gave to him when they were still children. That made Subaru cry harder. 

 

_ “Don’t cry… We’re here to share the load… So please don’t cry…”  _

 

Subaru thought he heard Chika’s voice, telling him the exact same thing she said when they met. The boy wiped the tears away as he turned around and started walking down the hill. 

 

“Yeah… You’re here to share the load…” Subaru whispered to himself then looked up and saw Hokuto, Makoto, and Mao. The orange haired male stood there for a second then genuinely smiled. “No matter where you are, I’ll always think of you…” 

 

As the boy walked away with his friends, Chika watched him disappear and she smiled as tears came down her eyes. “Thank you, Subaru-kun… I’ll always watch you...think of you...loving you… I’ll always treasure the times we spent together…” 

 

“...I love you…” 


	8. Amazing and Shiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More or less a drabble one shot. I originally had an idea with Mari and Wataru doing things with the oddballs........but this happened..... I'm so sorry that this isn't what you wanted... But at least it's a friendzone Wataru x Mari :D 
> 
> In all honesty, their personalities are seriously too similar and it kinda scares me how much they're alike. Ah well, onwards!

**_~Amazing and Shiny~_ **

**_~WataMari One shot~_ **

**_Requested by: Fangirloid_ **

* * *

 

“ _ Hello everybody _ ~” Mari smiled as she entered the classroom. She saw that the rest of her fellow third years all said hello to the blonde and went back to whatever they were doing. They all know that Mari’s the director of the school, so they don’t want to anger her by not responding and causing trouble for their homeroom teacher. 

 

“Director,” Mari turned around and saw Kuro standing behind her. “Are you going to be in your office after school today?” 

 

“ _ Yes _ !” The blonde nodded then tilted her head. “Why? What’s wrong?” 

 

“We need to talk about AKATSUKI’s budget for the next event.” 

 

“Ok. Come on by and we’ll discuss it.” 

 

“Good morning!” Nazuna walked in, waving at Kuro and Mari. “Kuro-chin, Mari-chin, good morning.” 

 

“Good moorning!” Wataru spun in with a smile. 

 

Mari grinned then ran out of the room, confusing Kuro and Nazuna. “ _ Good moorning _ !” Mari spun into the room with a smile. 

 

“Oh! Mari-chan, that was fantastic!  _ Amazing _ !” 

 

“Thank you, Wataru-kun!” 

 

The two eccentric students started laughing, making Kuro and Nazuna stare at them with a “what the heck” look. At that moment, Kanata walked in and waved at his classmates. “Good...morning…” 

 

“I suggest you leave those two alone…” Nazuna told Kanata, pointing at Mari and Wataru doing...whatever they’re doing. 

 

“Kanata-kun, come join us!” Mari looked over at Kanata and extended her hand. “Wataru-kun and I are dancing to the sun!” 

 

“We’re practicing lines for the drama club. Come and jooin us!” 

 

“What are you two even doing!?” Nazuna asked his classmates as they were spinning around in circles. 

 

“ _ Amazing _ !” 

 

“ _ Shiny _ !” 

 

“You guys are too much for the class…” 

 

Nico-who had walked into the classroom-immediately walked out once she saw the interaction between Wataru and Mari with a straight face and decided to migrate into 3-A with Dia, Kanan, Eli, and Nozomi...even if it means that she’ll have to deal with Kaoru’s flirting, Izumi’s bossiness, Chiaki’s hyperactive nature, and Shu’s arrogance. Nico was in no mood to see Mari and Wataru doing very weird and dramatic antics. 

 

**_Extra_ **

 

“Mari-san…” Dia looked at Mari with displeasing eyes. Wataru had barged into the Student Council and dragged Dia out and forced into a penguin outfit. “Why did you have Hibiki-san put me in this outrageous costume!?” 

 

“The penguin from the aquarium has been found!” 

 

“I am NOT a penguin!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys understand the little extra. If not, listen to the third year's drama track from the Koi ni Naritai Aquarium CD and Azalea's drama track from TORIKORIKO PLEASE CD. It'll make more sense. It's actually pretty funny
> 
> I'll probably make another Wataru x Mari chapter in the future because this was absolute crap. Also please bear with me with the update schedule. Being a senior in high school, every senior has to do an end of the year presentation that we have to present to the school board about what we did throughout our senior project. As a result, I'll close requests until I finish all of them (even though I kept forgetting to actually put down that I'll be taking requests...) and I have 8 more to go. Just letting you know in advance. 
> 
> Anyways, bye bye~


End file.
